


flushed

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: pwp spanking drabble from gabriel's pov; classic corporal punishment yall already know what tf is going on
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	flushed

**Author's Note:**

> horny gabriel rights!!

gabriel really should be ashamed of himself for this. it's honestly sort of unreasonable, how fiercely his body demands respite for the steadily brimming arousal he can't seem to will away. aziraphale keeps squirming where he's laid over his lap, and it's unbearable, absolutely _unbearable._

every wiggle has gabriel's cock pressing further against his soft, warm stomach. inviting even through his layers of clothing. what gabriel would give to be able to rut freely, unabashedly brazen with his desires. what gabriel would give to be able to satiate this - this _lust._

he's never felt lust before. never bothered with dabbling in the more physical, carnal delights this body can offer. obviously, for the overall picture, that's been a grand mistake. because here is now, untouched and burgeoning, with every temptation he's ever resisted entirely backfiring. all his virtue built up into an unstoppable retribution. 

and it's easier, it's actually _easier_ to manage with an effort. gives the arousal some place to go, center in on. but he's growing increasingly worried for the sake of what aziraphale may or may not _feel._ heaven help him, let him keep this part of his body in check. it'd be utterly damning to any denial he might offer, were he to get hard right now. aziraphale would surely know then. he's naive, but not innocent. certainly not innocent.

he brings the paddle down against aziraphale's rump once more. and aziraphale sobs this time. a noise interspersed with all his quieter, more shameful whimpers. as if he couldn't keep it in any longer, finally bursting forwards with an unfiltered, sincere reaction. it makes gabriel's stomach curl with something white hot, searing all the way down to his pelvis. his cock pulses between his legs, only seeming more hazardous when aziraphale has the gall to _apologize._ so sweetly, so shyly - _'i-i'm sorry, sir. it won't happen again.'_

gabriel wants to fuck him raw for that. wants to prop him up, spread his pretty thighs - they're so pale, so full, he has to wonder what they'd feel like in his hands - and force him down by his hips. he'd get him to take it all, all in one thrust. that's all it would take. and aziraphale - aziraphale would _love_ it, he's sure. god, he wants to hear him cry for it. his pretty, soft sniffles, and shiny wide eyes. he's so beautiful like that. gabriel can't get enough of him.

expectantly, aziraphale's starting to cry in real time, as well. rubbing his red cheeks with anxious, defendant knuckles. as if trying to hide the remnants from gabriel, wiping away the evidence before it can be seen. but gabriel always sees things. gabriel sees everything. and he wants to see _more_ of this. more of aziraphale, weak and shuddering over his knee. his little thighs quivering, squeezed so tightly together it's a wonder he's not grown tired of the exertion yet.

the stockings and garters are a nice touch, gabriel has to admit. as much agony as they bring him in the depths of times like these, they really do bring out a certain reaction in any person lucky enough to behold aziraphale in such a state of undress. and his ass - it's gone pink and bruised from gabriel's malicious attention. flushed to the point gabriel can hardly lift his eyes away. he's too entranced with him, too entranced with this.

his aim misses, fingers slipping slightly as he smacks the paddle into the backs of aziraphale's thighs instead. and aziraphale wails, legs jolting, hips bucking as his body moves to get away on instinct. gabriel can see him now - gabriel can see _all of him._ the thick, chubby lips of his peachy labia. the slick gathered there, coated in a sheen over his clenching, sporadic hole.

and the realization hits him harder than he's been hitting aziraphale - aziraphale likes this too. aziraphale's _aroused._ he's wet, wet enough to dampen the soft pinks of his quivering inner thighs. gabriel can hardly take it. he's bristling with it, hard and throbbing as he finally prods aziraphale up on his own two feet. not missing the dazed stumble he gives when gabriel lets go of his shoulders.

"right. well done, i'll have the paperwork taken care of." gabriel tells him, miracling his way back to heaven before aziraphale can get another nervous word out.

he plops into his office chair with all the urgency of a dying man, tugging his cock free, and fisting at the red, dripping head eagerly. eyes squeezing shut as he lolls his head back and groans. hips jolting upwards, forced to a pace beyond his control. he couldn't go slow even if he'd wanted to. 

he thinks about aziraphale; of course, what else is there to think about? with his eyes closed, he can almost imagine it. can almost see aziraphale on his knees before him, lapping up at his cockhead with a fierce enthusiasm. good lord, his sweet, pink little tongue - gabriel can nearly feel it dragging against the side of his dick, licking until his appetite's satisfied. he'd love to make aziraphale gag around it, holding his head down until he chokes and splutters. breathless, yet still wanting more. always wanting more. he's insatiable.

and gabriel would make sure to return the favor. he'd prop aziraphale up onto his desk, spread his trembling legs and _smack_ until his cunt's burning with it. sore and throbbing, properly warmed up for gabriel's tongue. 

it's easy to cum thinking about that. his head between aziraphale's thighs, mouth suckling and licking until aziraphale goes soft and pliant with it. begging him even as his voice strains, cracking on his own whines. his hips buck out the rest of his orgasm. cock pulsing out the last of his spend, leaving him exhausted, sinking down in his chair.

hopefully, aziraphale won't stay out of trouble for too long. reprimanding him is more of a delight than gabriel could have ever predicted.


End file.
